Nick Viall
|image=Nick_Viall_21.jpg |name=Nicholas "Nick" Joseph Viall |born= |hometown=Milwaukee, Wisconsin |occupation=Software sales executive |socialmedia= Instagram |season=''The Bachelorette:'' Season 10 Season 11 Bachelor in Paradise: Season 3 The Bachelor: Season 21 }}Nicholas Joseph "Nick" Viall was a contestant on the 10th season of The Bachelorette. He was the runner-up. He later appeared on the 11th season of The Bachelorette. He was the runner-up. He returned again on the 3rd season of Bachelor in Paradise. He was eliminated in week 6. On August 30, 2016, he was announced as the next bachelor for the 21st season of The Bachelor. Personal life Nick was ready to marry both Andi Dorfman and Kaitlyn Bristowe, but the women turned him down. During his season of The Bachelor, he met Vanessa Grimaldi and she accepted his proposal in the end. On August 25, 2017, Nick and Vanessa announced that they had decided to end their engagement. He briefly dated American actress January Jones. Biography Retrieved from abc.com When Bachelorette Andi Dorfman said goodbye to Nick Viall just as he was preparing to pick out a ring for her, he was devastated. When Nick walked up to Kaitlyn Bristowe with an engagement ring in his pocket, only to be sent home, he was crushed. How could one man endure so much heartbreak? If you believe that "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Nick Viall, 36, a technology salesman from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, is back stronger than ever, ready and eager to begin his search for true love on the 21st season of ABC's hit romance reality series The Bachelor, which will premiere January 2, 2017. Bachelor Nation was skeptical when Nick first fell for Andi. However, once they came to know him better, they realized he was sincere about his feelings for her. Then Nick was totally enraptured with Kaitlyn, but once again, he was not the one to get the final rose. And when Nick took another chance to find love on the latest installment of Bachelor in Paradise, viewers were excited and truly happy for him. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be, leaving everyone to wonder if the sensitive and self-made Midwestern salesman would ever find the woman he would spend the rest of his life with. Brokenhearted, but not broken, Nick returned to Chicago, ready to launch his new business venture, but instead, his journey on Bachelor in Paradise made him a fan favorite with women and men across the country rooting for him to become the Bachelor and continue on his quest to find love. A graduate of the University of Wisconsin, Milwaukee, with a double major in accounting and supply chain management, Nick is one of the most accomplished and successful Bachelors. He seems to have it all – except for his one true love. One of eleven siblings, Nick maintains close ties with his family. His parents, Chris and Mary, have been married for thirty-seven years. Nothing would make them happier than to see Nick find what they have found in each other. When he's not spending time with friends and family, Nick enjoys traveling, beach volleyball and rooting for his beloved Green Bay Packers. He's a charming man's man, whom the ladies just can't get enough of. After all these years, and all the heartbreak, it's finally Nick's turn to hand out the roses. Will he finally find that love he's craved? He believes in finding love on the series and hopes it is his time now. Dancing with the Stars He was a contestant on season 24 of Dancing with the Stars. He was partnered with Peta Murgatroyd. 1Score given by guest judge, Nick Carter 2Score given by guest judge, Mandy Moore Gallery Nick_V._(Bachelorette_10).jpg Nick_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg Nick_Viall_21.jpg BachelorSeason21-Promo1.jpg BachelorSeason21-Promo2.jpg BachelorSeason21-Promo3.jpg BachelorSeason21-Promo4.jpg BachelorSeason21-Promo5.jpg BachelorSeason21-Promo6.jpg BachelorSeason21-Promo7.jpg BachelorSeason21-Promo8.jpg BachelorSeason21-Promo9.jpg BachelorSeason21-Promo10.jpg BachelorSeason21-Promo11.jpg Nick-Proposal1.jpg|Nick proposing to Vanessa. Nick-Proposal2.jpg|Nick proposing to Vanessa. Bachelor_21_Ring.jpg|Vanessa's ring. Category:Bachelors Category:Males